Evil Problem
by Totalfangirl01
Summary: Ever heard dreams meant something? Well, for Mike it's true, he has these nightmares of his personalities returning...weird, huh? What no one knows is that they're true and are held captive; by who? A girl personality (not Svetlana). When Mike finds out and makes a deal with her...his personalities have to make a rescue mission...


**Hi guys! Remember me?...Ok, stupid question. Anyway, I'm just here to tell you I'm not dead, I'm only a ghost :P**

**So... I know this took so long, it's just that...well, you'll see: First, I had like 3/4 done, but I stopped there and decided to continue later; then, my mom entered one morning in my room and took my laptop away, and I was like: "What the-?! Without it I don't live!" Seriously, I could live with my tablet, but it was always..how do you call it?...let's just say it sometimes didn't work...(ok, I need to widen (?) my vocabulary in English...); then, I had a serious writer's block... Until yesterday I found inspiration...**

**Anyway...I'll stop talking about that and now, as you can see, Evil Problem won, so...here you have it.**

**And yeah, I know some of you wanna kill me for not making TD Heartbreaker/TDRS... But...you'll never catch me alive!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ok, that sounded like Izzy...Anyway, I have the first part of the next chapter, but it'll take some time to finish; and yes, when I finish this story, I'll continue with TDRS; so...if you kill me, you won't see it...**

**Anyway, time to stop talking about butterflies, butter and turtles and now, the moment you all were waiting for...**

**...**

**...**

**THE DISCLAIMER! (crowd cheers in my imagination)**

**Ok, I don't own TD, if I did, the TDRI cast would have had another season for themselves (what? we saw too little of them...)**

**Anyway, I'll stop saying weird things (can you blame me? I slept at 3:00 AM-I wasn't tired :P-). And...enjoy... :P**

* * *

Mike arrived home at 9 PM, it was a great day. He was very happy because that day was his birthday and Zoey had planned a date to celebrate it. They went to the cinema, the park, an expensive restaurant, her house…He made many things and was very tired. Why? Zoey made him participate in a marathon; although he could travel long distances without getting tired, let's just say it was a… different type of marathon. Everyone from Total Drama Revenge of the Island was there, and there were…obstacles on the circuit that made it difficult. Jo won the 1st place, Lightning the 2nd, he was the 3rd, Brick was the 4th and Dakota was the 5th, Scott got 6thplace, Zoey 7th, Dawn was the 8th, Anne Maria the 9th, B 10th, Cameron(surprisingly) 11th, Sam 12th and Staci 13th. The prize? Originally, there was none, but, after Jo…got angry and demanded for one, Dawn (with the help of B) had to make a small trophy with fool's gold, and Jo didn't seem to notice the difference between fool's and real gold.

He had the best day of his life. He thought nothing could ruin that day. His parents were asleep and he was hungry, so he went to the kitchen and found a chocolate cake. This cake was made ONLY of chocolate. There was nothing Mike loved more than chocolate…Well, Zoey, but talking about food…

He took a bite and discovered that the glaze was of Nutella. He searched for a fork and, not even minding to cut the cake, started eating. It was so delicious he couldn't stop until he was full. He put the rest of the cake (less than a half) on the fridge and proceeded to clean the fork. Then, he went upstairs to his room and found a card on his bed, it said:

_Hope you had a great day, Son. We are proud of you and want to tell you that you are the best son a parent could ask for. We bought you something and, well, you have to search for it to become yours. If you do that before the end of the day (or night), we'll give you something else, tomorrow._

_Love you,_

_You know, your parents_

_P.S: Hope you liked the cake, we spent about 3 hours finding the recipe, and let's not talk about how much time we took to cook it…_

He finished reading and no longer felt tired. He re-read the note again and again, but he didn't have a clue of what could the gift be. So, he went to change clothes to the bathroom and, when he opened the door, he found a message on the mirror:

_We like quests. Anyway, I know you want a hint, so:_

_What do you wanna see? To play, push this button. But, where's the controller? I don't think we have one_

Strange… He thought it would be a good idea to check on the living room.

He walked downstairs and entered the living room; there was nothing out of order there. The sofa was clean, the coffee table still had the coffee spot he accidentally spilled a week ago, the TV was off, there was a box on the floor, the rug was-

Wait, a box? He approached it and opened it.

…

…

…

Nothing…

-"Oh, come on!"-he complained.-"There has to be something here…"-he then turned the box upside down and a paper fell off the box.

-"Huh?"-he picked it up.

_Hi Son,_

_Too bad you gotta keep searching… Anyway, you still hungry? You can finish now your cake if you want._

Mike groaned. He figured out that he had to eat the WHOLE cake. Sure, the cake was delicious, but…he was full.

But, only thinking about the present, he went to the kitchen, took the cake out of the fridge and search for another fork. _I'll have nightmares after this…_ He thought as he started eating.

After some minutes he finished and was sitting on the floor with his mouth full of chocolate.

-"Too…much…chocolate…"-he burped.

A paper fell off the plate where the cake had been once.

-"Huh?"

_Oops, too bad you're full because…you have to go to the roof now._

Mike's eyes widened.-"You've got to be kidding me!"-he whispered-shouted… and burped again.

He slowly stood up and went outside. And, unfortunately for him, it was raining.

_I have to do this fast…_ he thought as he climbed a stair nearby.

When he got to the roof, he searched for _anything_.

His eyes then stared at a little piece of paper pasted to a ball. He approached it, grabbed it, climbed down the stair and entered his house.

-"It…was…s-so…c-cold"-he said to no one in particular.

Hi wiped his wet hair of his face and read the small note.

_Hope there wasn't a bad weather._

Mike rolled his eyes.

_Anyway, next location: the basement._

Mike was starting to get angry: first, he over-eats; then, he goes outside to the roof on the rain; then, he had to go to the basement, the COLDEST part of the house!

He calmed himself before thinking why he was doing this… oh, yeah: the gift.

He sighed, grabbed a key and went downstairs. They used a key in the basement because they sometimes put important things there…_sometimes_. In fact, Mike really questioned the use of a key; it was pretty safe in there…well, safe _and _messy. Seriously, the only thing you need to do when you hid sth important was to put it anywhere and draw a map to find it; because you _literally_ get lost.

He arrived downstairs and stopped at the door. There was a note there:

_You may be wondering what do you have to search for, right? Well… you have to search for sth really special that belonged to you. Remember your first bicycle? The green one painted with some red flames? I still remember your first day in there, you were so cute! And you always fell down so your father had to help you. It's one of the best memories I have of you._

_Anyway, when you find it, you'll discover a note there, and then… I can't tell you._

He groaned and put the note down, his face red with embarrassment; his mom always thought he looked cute when he was younger, well, ever since…

He shook his head; there was no time to lose thinking in those things. He only wanted to know what the gift was, go to bed and thank his parents the next day.

So, with a deep breath, he entered the door.

* * *

He entered and covered his nose immediately; the last time this place was cleaned was… he didn't even remember. He searched for the switch and, when he found it, he turned on the lights. He gasped.

It was a TOTAL MESS. Like if a tornado, no, a hurricane…no, a tsunami…the 3 of them had passed here. You could easily get lost, as if you were in a jungle.

He went to a bookshelf that was at his left and started searching for something.

-"Ugh, where is it?"-he asked to himself.

About 10 seconds passed before he exclaimed-"Yes!"

In his hands was a small map. He read it and started walking to a certain direction, tripping in the process.

He walked some minutes until he found it: a small green bicycle with red flames on it. Memories then run in his head of that day: sunny day, smiling parents, laughing children, ice-cream… good ol' memories…

A horrible smell then came to his nose and he had to cover it; it smelled like…rotten eggs…and…oh no, you don't want to know what it smells like.

He quickly searched for the note pasted in the front tire and read it:

_Hi Son, we really love you (as you may know) and we wish you're not tired, because now…you have to go to the park!-_

_Ugh, that's it!_-he thought. He tore the paper to pieces and threw it on the floor. Yep, he lost his patience.-"Ok, I know I said I wanted to know what the gift was, but this is ridiculous, they want me to go out IN the rain, dressed in pajamas, with NO umbrella?!"-he shouted.

-"Okay, I quit!"-just as he finished shouting that, he heard a noise, a noise everyone knows too well, because it has happened to you before…the door closed.

-"Uh-no"-His eyes widened; he was going to grab the map and run to the door when…

The lights went off.

-"Oh…come on!"-he searched for a flashlight in the mountain of "trash" he knew was in front of him. His hands felt all kind of objects: a dusty bucket, a flat tire (don't ask), some car replacements…a ladder? Okay, seriously, there's a ladder but there's no flashlight?

He continued searching, his hands getting injured as there were some sharp objects in the pile (nothing too serious, don't worry); until, after 10 minutes (or so he felt), he found one.

-"Yes!"-he exclaimed and turn it on; and the flashlight, surprisingly, DID turn on. _I don't have too much time before the battery dies…_-he thought. So, he grabbed the map, read it, and returned to where he entered.

Minutes passed, minutes that felt like hours…Mike wasn't really accustomed being in the dark and cold basement at…10?11 PM? He didn't even know what time it was.

He was getting sleepy, his eyes almost closing completely every 5 seconds; he just wanted to drop the flashlight and lie down on the floor…and sleep.

He shook his head. No, he COULDN'T stay there; he had to get out of there as quickly as possible and go to bed.

His bed; his soft warm bed…the thought of it made him sleepier; he just wanted to close his eyes and…

THUMP

-"Oww!"-Mike felt something hard hit his head. He rubbed it.-"What the-?"

He looked at the door in front of him; he FINALLY did it. Now there was one thing between his freedom and staying there the whole night: the key.

_The key…_-he thought. The key… Wait, the key! Where did he leave it?! He had to remember where he put it.

-"Okay Mike, think"-he told himself-"where was the last time you saw the key?"

He then remembered it: the key was in the door's lock…in the other side of the door.

_Great, just great…_

He gathered all the energy he had left and searched through the pile of junk that was around him; searching for something that could help him open the door.

…

…

…

* * *

Finally, after some minutes, he opened the door.-"YES!"-he shouted. Being free from the basement was something he loved and thanked all the tools he used for.

_Now…I'm going to bed_-he thought as he went upstairs to his room.

When he opened the door, he felt his heart skip a beat. There, in front of his bed, was a huge plasma screen with an XBOX One and a PS4 with about 10 games for each one.

He could barely breathe and/or move, and when he did, he just couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, thinking it was just an illusion his tired mind created… He opened his eyes again and the plasma screen and consoles (with the games) were still there. He took a step closer, as if fearing they'll suddenly disappear. Hesitantly, he approached the objects in front of him and gently touch the plasma screen…They were real, those things were REAL!

He suddenly took notice of a note next to the plasma screen. He took it and read it:

_Sorry to keep you in that quest, but we had to keep you distracted so we could put your gift(s) in your room; hope you liked it…them…whatever…_

_And sorry, we didn't know it was raining…_

He smiled; they didn't need to do this, with a simple "Happy Birthday" card was more than necessary… He then remembered it, there was sth else in the note he found earlier:

_"We bought you something and, well, you have to search for it to become yours. If you do that before the end of the day (or night), we'll give you something else, tomorrow."_

Tomorrow…he looked at the clock and his eyes widened: 12:56 AM. He had been spent that much time on that quest? It was already tomorrow…well…today/tomorrow/yesterday…what's the difference?…

Ok, he needed to sleep, that was sure… He went to the bathroom and cleared the few scratches he had in his hands. Then, he walked to his bed and lied down. He smiled as he closed his eyes… _What a day…_

* * *

**Hey Mike! Won't you leave me anything from that cake? I'm hungry, you know… (Mmm...Nutella...I can't eat it!)**

**Anyway, I felt I needed to torture him a little...what?**

**Also, Mike's parents are the best: technically, 3 gifts and all of them expensive? I wish I had parents like his, but I don't… :P**

**So...can you guess what is the other gift that awaits him?...I'm sure you can't...well...maybe...**

**Anyway, before you kill me, I'll leave you a Sneak Peek of TDRS; I might give you another one next chapter (maybe), but for now...**

* * *

_"We've been in the island 3 times, on a film lot, around the world… and now, we're returning where the contestants hate to be the most…"_

_The scene then shows Chris on the well-known Dock of Shame; but the difference is that it is more damaged than before (yeah, it´s possible…)._

_"Camp Wawanakwa, baby!"-He then cleared his throat and turned towards the camera-"That's right; we have RE-BUILT the island so our contestants would feel at home… If you call those awful cabins home…"-the screen shows one of the cabins, with the walls destroyed and with, apparently, no roof-"Anyway"-the camera returned to him-"we are bringing our favorite original (almost) 39 contestants (one being a fruit) and a special guest…"-he grinned deviously-"oh, and don't forget our favorite Chef whose food is…umm…"-Chris took out a small card of his pocket and read it-"whose food is the…best one anyone could have ever tasted and which is 5 stars? Ok, dude; just come over here!"_

_Chef Hatchet then walks over to Chris, with a kill-me-please face and wearing some shorts and sandals; it was obvious he was having a very pleasant vacation._

_-"Seriously, Chris. I was on VACATION; do you know what VACATION means?"_

_Chris shrugged.-"Who cares?"-He turned his attention to the camera-"Anyway, are you ready for the all new season? No? Well, deal with it."_

_-"Have you finished? I have to go and sleep; 15 hours of flight aren't the best I had"_

_-"Yeah, yeah…Ok, stay tuned to see your favorite campers being tortured right here, right now, on TOTAL"-The camera distanced from Chris-"DRAMA"-It showed the whole Dock of Shame-"RETURN OF THE STARS!"-It showed the whole island._

_Just then, a huge water crater appeared in the middle of the island._

_-"CHEF! I thought you fixed that!"_

_-"What?!"_

* * *

**Heh, like it? I hope so, torturing Chef is funny...Anyway, as I said before, I might post another one next chapter...So, until then, review, favorite, follow-**

**"Just shut up, whippersnapper! I'm trying to take a nap!"**

***mutters*"Stupid Chester, if I didn't miss him so much, I'll...yeah, I don't know"**

**(Sorry, can't get through their 'deaths')**


End file.
